Guilty Pleasure
by Suicide In A Bottle
Summary: He can't resist him, he knows he should but knows he can't at the same time. He is his guilty pleasure and a part of him doesn't mind.


A/N: More random smut demanded by my gf.

* * *

Riku knew he should not be where he was with the person he was with. Yet here he was in one of the back rooms of Heartless, one of the shadiest bars in Hallow Bastion, with his boyfriend that was at least nine years his senior; who currently had him spread open and was teasing him with his highly skilled fingers. He arched, moaning as one of those fingers struck a certain bundle of nerves deep inside him, erasing any trace of a thought process from his mind. A smug chuckle answered his moan and the fingers inside him began moving faster.

"You're thinking too much again, Riku." The smug voice chuckled again, "If you didn't have me to distract you, I bet you'd never stop."

He spread his fingers wide, drawing another moan from his boyfriend.

"A-Axel."

The redhead responds by trailing kisses up from the teen's navel to his neck, while his free hand started slowly pumping the younger man from base to tip making him shudder. The trail of kisses ends and the older man bites into the pale column of throat offered to him, as the silvnette tilted his back. Pale hands fisted into the sheets, while Axel soothed the bite with his tongue. He raised himself up to look at the man under him.

"Yes?"

Riku looked up at him eyes glazed with want and need, "Stop teasing, Axel. I need you in me now."

His lover chuckled again.

"Demanding as always, but I suppose I've tortured you enough." He whispered to the other.

He removed his fingers from the now thoroughly stretched entrance and slicked himself before grabbing the teen's lithe thighs and sinking in to the hilt, tight heat envelopes his cock and both men groan at the contact. After a moment Riku swirls his hips, eliciting a moan from the other in a silent demand for Axel to move. The older of the two grins smug and amused and snaps his hips forward ripping a strangled keen from the teens throat, setting a fast and brutal pace; each thrust harder than the last.

Riku could no longer think he could only feel and _all_ he felt was Axel, inside and around him. One of the man's slender hands wraps around his member begins stroking him again, slowly, in contrast to his bone jarringly deep thrust. The other hand moves to restrain his arms above his head, hands crossed at the wrist, as his lover pounds into him without mercy. His breath comes in short, shallow pants and low moans. Axel licks the side of his neck up to his ear, nipping lightly ta the lobe before whispering softly to him.

"Bet I can guess what you were thinking _so_ hard about earlier."

He licks the shell of Riku's ear, the teen shudders and groans in pleasure.

"You were thinking you shouldn't be here."

He punctuated the statement with a particularly hard thrust to his prostate.

"Being utterly and completely ravished by someone almost a decade older than you, in _this_ kind of place."

Another hard thrust to the little bundle of nerves had him seeing white and shuddering violently.

"But everyone has a guilty pleasure, Riku dear."

Emerald orbs connected with aquamarine and the redhead licked the other's bottom lip.

"Everyone needs one, let me yours."

The last words are ghosted across his lips before they are claimed in a searing kiss, their tongue's clash as they battle for dominance, though it does not last long. Riku concedes as Axel's thrust become more forceful and the hand pumping quickens its pace. All he can do is writhe under the man above him and moan. Axel breaks the kiss panting harshly. He can feel the muscles around his cock beginning to tighten around him, neither of them will last much longer, but he's going to make sure his lover cums first. He rolls switching their positions and sinking deeper into Riku's heat.

He thrust up striking the silver haired teen's sweet spot from a new angle. Riku's back arches in a perfect curve, his body goes rigid, and his vision whites out, as his climax whips through him. A half strangles cry of his lover's name tears its way from his overused throat as he cums, streams of the milky white substance landing on his and Axel's chest. Axel, himself, cums soon after spilling his seed into younger man, groaning low in the back of his throat, while his boyfriend's body completely milks him dry. The teen collapses on top of the other, panting hard and trying to draw much needed air into his aching lungs.

He licks the side of Axel's neck and the tattooed man turns his attention to him.

"I wouldn't mind having you as a guilty pleasure." He says sleep creeping into his voice.

Axel huffs out a laugh "Didn't think you would."

He turns completely to the side and gathers the smaller man in his arms, watching as he drifts into sleep. He smiles and presses a quick kiss to Riku's lips, then joins him in a very sated slumber.


End file.
